


Knights of the Shield

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Sandwich, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: Daisy leads Mack, Fitz, and Simmons on their most harrowing expedition yet.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Jemma Simmons, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Knights of the Shield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AthenaMuze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaMuze/gifts).



> This story is a Christmas present for AthenaMuze, one of the best people on Earth to roleplay and bitch about Marvel with.

"All right. Is everyone ready?" Daisy glanced around the table. Mack looked stoic and ready, as usual. Simmons had her lips pursed nervously, but nodded. Fitz was just staring down at the map sprawled across the table between them, lost in thought. "Seriously, guys. I'm not forcing anyone to do this. This is your last chance to back out."

Mack met her steady gaze with his own. "We're here because we want to be, Tremors. We're not gonna quit on you."

Fitz and Simmons each gave her a nod and a smile, and she let out a breath. "Okay then. Here we go." She sat back in her chair and glanced down at her notes. "After many long days of travel, you have found yourselves in the village of Argoness, where your orders from Grand Master Philip, Son of Cole, say you are to investigate a rash of monster attacks. On first glance, you see nothing out of the ordinary; Argoness appears to be a small farming town like any other in the kingdom, a collection of rough wooden buildings built along a gurgling creek, with a palisade to protect it from bandits and roving goblins. It's late in the afternoon when you step through the gates, a few dozen people walking the packed-earth streets; some give you strange looks that turn to relief when they notice the sigil of the Knights of the Shield on your clothes, while others seem friendlier before they notice. It's not long before a man in meager, quilted armor and a pitted helmet holding a spear notices you and approaches, nodding in recognition. 'Welcome, Knights of the Shield. I'm Orrin, with the town militia. The reeve's been expecting you.'" She glanced up at the faces around the table. "Who wants to talk to him?"

Her three players exchanged skeptical glances, then Mack cleared his throat. "Okay, I guess I will. Uh, 'Hello, good sir. Please take us to see the reeve at once.'"

"The man nods again and leads you to a building in the center of town, which from its sloped spire you assume must be the temple. There's a smaller side building attached to it, with a carved sign that says 'Office of the Reeve'. Inside, a man with a heavy black beard sits at a small desk, hunched over some papers with a tired look on his face. When he sees you, he stands up and forces a smile. 'Ah, the Knights of the Shield. We've been awaiting your arrival, excellent. I am Lycanthus, the town reeve. I trust you'll be able to help us with our...hardships.'"

Mack coughed. "Uh, 'Good to meet you, Reeve. My name is Sir Marius, these are my companions, Gem Stormflower, druid of great renown, and the wizard...'" He sighed. "'Leopold Fitzleopold.'"

Simmons smiled tartly while Daisy shot Fitz an exasperated look. Fitz shrugged. "What? I couldn't think of anything."

"There's a list of names right in the book, man," Mack said, and Fitz frowned.

"You're not supposed to just use the example names!"

"Then why do you think they're in there?" Daisy asked.

"As...examples!"

Simmons covered her mouth to conceal her chuckle, while Daisy just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the reeve explains that they've seen a number of strange monster sightings recently. People in town swear they've been attacked or menaced by everything from giant wolves to flaming snakes to zombies, but somehow there have been no injuries. The reeve offers you free rooms at the inn and full access to the town and its people if you'll find the source of the attacks and stop them. What do you want to do?"

Fitz glanced down at the map. "Where was the last attack?"

"Over here, the eastern corner of the market square," Daisy pointed. "Last night."

Fitz nodded. "I'll go there and investigate the area. Can I cast detect magic?"

"Sure. Roll an Investigation check."

Fitz squinted down at his character sheet, then at the die that clattered across the map. "Sixteen?"

"Okay, so from what the reeve told you the last attack was two women who were closing up their stall last night when they claimed that a troll ran up out of the darkness and smashed it to pieces. When you investigate the area, you don't see any evidence of that; all the market stalls are intact, and there are no marks or footprints big enough to have been left by a troll."

Fitz was still squinting. "All right, but...is that because there's nothing to find, or did I just not roll high enough?"

Daisy blinked. "I...I can't tell you that, Fitz."

"But that's vital information, that's not fair!"

Mack burst out laughing. "That's the whole point of the dice, Turbo. Your character doesn't get to know everything." He turned to Daisy as Fitz pouted. "I'm going to start questioning some of the victims, starting with the women who were attacked last night."

"Okay, sounds good. Gem, what about you?" Simmons was looking down at the map, lost in thought. "Simmons!" Her head shot up, and Daisy smiled. "You okay?"

"Oh, yes. Fine. I just..."

She trailed off, and Daisy frowned. "What, what is it?"

Simmons sighed. "Well, it's just...the Knights of Shield, hunting down strange phenomena for Philip, Son of Cole? I suppose I was hoping for something a bit more...escapist?"

Mack chuckled. "Well to be fair, for us that would probably mean pretending to have a normal office job..."

Simmons rolled her eyes. "No, I only mean...something like...flying around space in a starship! Something there's no chance we're ever going to get to do."

Daisy shrugged. "I mean, I was just trying to make it relatable. But if you're such a massive nerd that you'd rather play Star Trek..."

Simmons smiled tartly, then blinked. "Oh! I just had a thought. I'm going to check on the town's water supply..."

* * *

"Magic missile, on that one." Fitz stabbed enthusiastically at the map, his other hand releasing a handful of dice. "Twelve damage!"

"Nice. The spider staggers back from the energy and its legs collapse under it, it looks pretty dead. Sir Marius, you're up."

Mack shook his head. "How do these things always end up in a basement fighting giant rats or spiders or whatever?"

Simmons smiled. "You're the one who said we'd help the old innkeeper with anything she needed..."

Mack shrugged defensively. "Yeah, well...I'm a paladin. What was I supposed to do?" Daisy shook her head fondly. Mack rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm gonna whack this thing."

* * *

"Nineteen." Simmons glanced up at Daisy, who nodded. "Yes!" When her squeal of victory drew three sets of raised eyebrows, she blushed and cleared her throat. "By which of course I mean good, yes, glad to help."

"The dwarf's face softens, like she finds your innocence charming. 'I suppose there's no harm in telling you. It was a wooden box I'd made for the miller's son, Darion. It was meant to hold the rings for his wedding to this charming merchant's girl. But then...well, she received a proposal from one of the baron's courtiers and left in the night without a word. Poor boy...'"

Simmons shot Fitz and Mack a glance, and they both nodded; obviously this Darion was their next suspect. "'Thank you for your help, Miss...'"

""Lydra, milady. And if I might...please forgive my rudeness earlier. We don't get many elves through this way, much less such pretty ones. If you'll forgive my saying.'"

Simmons smiled. "'Oh, well, of course. I mean, I don't have occasion to meet many pretty dwarves either...'"

As Daisy batted her eyelashes, Fitz looked between the two women, jaw on the table. "Wait, what...are you flirting? Are you flirting with the dwarf?"

Simmons smirked knowingly. "Well, that is how you play, isn't it? Aren't you supposed to flirt with everyone?"

Mack chuckled. "Usually that's just if you're a bard, but..."

"I don't know, I played a halfling ranger once who wouldn't stop trying to get in everyone's pants." Daisy shook her head affectionately. "Oh, Tomwick. He was so, so bad at it..."

Simmons smiled. "Well, as they walk away, Gem notices little Leopold sulking and leans over to ruffle his cute little hair..."

Fitz blushed as Simmons ran her fingers through her curls as she narrated. As Daisy and Mack laughed, he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm never playing a gnome again."

* * *

"The crowd scatters in screams of panic as the dragon lands on top of the inn, its claws cracking the roof tiles as it belches out a stream of fire that sets the cloth awnings on two nearby market stalls alight. Everybody roll initiative." Dice clattered across the map, Simmons' bumping into the expertly-painted red dragon figurine perched on the much less expert drawing of a medieval tavern. "Mack, what do you want to do?"

"How high up is the dragon?"

"The inn's two stories, so...twenty feet."

Mack frowned. "All right, I throw a javelin. Does a...thirteen hit?"

"No, you put enough power behind your throw to get to the roof, but between the dragon's whippy movements and the smoke in the air, the javelin goes wide. Any movement?" Mack shook his head. "The dragon rears back and spits another gout of flame across the west side of the market. Fitz, make a Dexterity saving throw."

Fitz rolled, his expression deadly serious. "Ten." Simmons hissed, but Daisy just nodded. "Okay, you're fine. And it's your turn."

As Fitz looked from Daisy to the dragon and back down, his eye narrowed. "I walk up to the front of the inn." Simmons hissed again as he moved his tiny wizard miniature, which was probably actually supposed to be a jester or something but which was at least short and had the hat. Daisy said nothing as Fitz looked back up. "I cast detect magic."

The corner of Daisy's mouth tipped up. "You detect an aura of magic coming from the dragon."

"What school?"

Daisy's smile slowly grew as she met Fitz's eyes. "Illusion."

"I knew it!" Fitz popped out of his chair, making Simmons jump back with a startled yelp and Mack burst out laughing. Before Fitz could react to either, the common room's lights snapped on. When four blinking, startled pairs of eyes turned toward the doorway, it was to find Agent May staring back.

Daisy stood up from the table with a sheepish cough. "May. Hi, we were just, uh..."

May just pursed her lips, muttered "It's 1 _am_ ," and walked out.

Daisy glanced down at the table, then up at the clock, then ran a hand through her hair with an embarrassed smile. "Oh. Okay, uh...maybe we should...call it a night."

"Yeah, okay," Mack said with a groan as he stood up.

"Good idea," Simmons said as she took Fitz's hand and gently pulled him toward the door. As they passed, Daisy licked her lips.

"Same time next week?"

Mack, Fitz, and Simmons paused. Mack shrugged. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"But once we finish this adventure we're doing something different," Simmons said.

"Yeah, and I'm not playing a gnome again," Fitz muttered. Simmons chuckled and laid her head against his shoulder as they walked out.

Daisy looked from the doorway down to the table, then back. She smiled.


End file.
